1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communications, and more particularly, to a communication device employing an information searching method.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in digital home networking technologies, more home devices, such as digital telephones and set-top boxes, are able to give a person a call or an email. A user of a home device needs to manually search the person's information and input it into the home device. This searching and inputting may be inconvenient and be easy to make mistakes.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in home devices to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.